Amor entre copas
by KagomeHb
Summary: La vida nos juega malas pasadas pero al final...todo termina bien ¿no taiki?...Ultimo capitulo¡Lemon! Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Amor entre copas**

¡Hola a todos! Debo decir que me siento muy feliz de subir un nuevo fic, ya que no lo he hecho desde hace varios meses, pero es que la fin tengo tiempo libre para hacerlo y las ideas empezaron a fluir creando así esta historia.

Debo confesar que quise subir antes un fic de SeiyaxSerena, deseaba que fuera la primera historia sobre Sailor Moon que subiera, pero no se porque me salió de la nada este fic sobre esta pareja xDu……solo mi cabecita loca lo sabe.

En fin espero que les guste y ya saben:

Se aceptan comentarios, consejos, tomatazos, latigazos etc. (con lo de latigazos no quiere decir que sea masoquista) xDD

Declaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi_

*******************************************************************************************

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y se encontraba rumbo a la empresa en su auto deportivo. A pesar de que su entrada era una hora mas tarde, a el siempre le gustaba llegar antes para así no tener que lidiar con el insoportable (por no decir desesperante) trafico que solía incrementarse pasada las 8.

Taiki kou era un joven empresario el cual a sus 30 años ya era uno de los socios mas importantes de la empresa "Mega universo" otorgándole así ciertos privilegios, dentro de ellos, ser reconocido como un gran prodigio de la economía nacional, y se agregaba a ello ser uno de los empresarios mas deseados del país entero, por su gran atractivo físico.

Pronto divisó el gran edificio donde trabajaba y posicionó su auto en el estacionamiento que estaba detrás del lugar. Bajo rápidamente y se dirigió hasta el ascensor rumbo al piso donde quedaba su oficina.

Una vez allí, caminó por el extenso pasillo no sin antes mirar hacia una oficina cercana a la suya la cual pertenecía a una de sus mas eficientes socias llamada Amy Mizuno, una joven de 28 años, muy seria y responsable cuando de trabajo se trataba, quien al igual que el, también era reconocida por ser una de las mujeres que mejor se desenvolvía en el ámbito empresarial y claro esta una de las jóvenes mas bellas de todo el lugar.

_Como siempre llegaste temprano Amy Mizuno_ – comento el joven desde la puerta. La joven peliazul fijo su vista en aquella voz muy conocida para ella.

_Buenos días Kou……..tenía cosas pendientes por hacer_ – respondió la joven fijando nuevamente su vista en la laptop.

_Es raro que dejes trabajo pendiente_ – puntualizó el joven tratando de molestar con ello a Amy. A pesar de que ambos eran una de las sociedades mejor posicionada en el mercado, amos tenían ciertas diferencias que no podían disimular, y ambos lo sabían.

_Mi asistente no vendrá el día de hoy, por eso vine a adelantar el trabajo……eso es todo_ – respondió la joven en modo de contraataque.

_Tan considerada y eficiente como siempre…_ - ese era el fin de la discusión. Lo mas gracioso para Taiki era que ella siempre sabia como defenderse de el y eso le agradaba.

La joven solo sonrió ante esta última frase y siguió con lo suyo, por su parte el castaño se fue rumbo a su oficina donde un largo día de trabajo le esperaba.

Pasaron las horas y la hora del almuerzo llego. Taiki salió con destino al restaurante donde siempre almorzaba junto con otros socios de las diversas empresas de la zona, los cuales nunca desperdiciaban una oportunidad para saber mas de el y sus grandes ideas que lo llevaron al éxito.

_Buenas tardes Señor kou, su mesa ya esta lista_ – uno de los meseros se acerco a el acompañándolo a su mesa, la cual estaba reservada exclusivamente para Taiki y que tenía la mejor vista de la ciudad, ya que estaba en la planta superior del establecimiento.

.

_Muchas gracias…._ – dijo Taiki sentándose – _Te llamare cuando este listo_ – sin decir mas el joven hizo una reverencia y se alejo.

El castaño observaba con detenimiento el menú cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, escucho una voz conocida frente a el. Como se lo esperaba, Amy Mizuno había llegado también en compañía de su novio Richard, quien pertenecía a una prometedora empresa bancaria y el cual contaba a su vez con un futuro brillante.

Para Taiki, era extraño ver a la joven tan sonriente y radiante, ya que por lo general, en el trabajo solía mostrar una faceta muy distinta, ¿o solo sería con el?, sin importar cual fuera la respuesta al castaño no le agradaba mucho aquel joven, aun no entendía el porque simplemente era de esa manera.

Una hora después, Amy y Richard salieron del lugar para que cada uno retomara sus respectivas actividades.

_Gracias Richard, el almuerzo de hoy estuvo exquisito_ – comentó la joven muy feliz.

_No hay de que cariño, me alegra que te gustara_ – de pronto el se acercó a la joven y depositó un corto besos en sus labios en modo de despedida – _Nos vemos en la noche para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?_ – finalmente subió a su auto.

_Por supuesto, nos vemos_ – entonces el joven le envió un beso volado y se fue.

Amy se quedo parada en la puerta un rato observando el camino por donde el se había ido, y dio un corto suspiro, después de todo se sentía increíblemente bien al estar con una persona que la amara y estimara tanto.

_Creo que deberías cerrar la boca…..se te esta cayendo la baba Amy Mizuno_ – comento en tono burlón Taiki al ver a la joven ensimismada.

_No puedes dejarme tranquila ni por un instante ¿verdad?_ – respondió la joven un tanto irritada, pero pronto se calmo ya que las bromas de kou siempre eran así cuando se trataba de ella.

_No es culpa mía verte en ese estado tan……sensible_ – esa última palabra le causo gracia a la joven, quien rió ante el comentario.

_Solo dices eso porque no tienes a quien querer kou…._- respondió Amy mirando divertida al castaño quien bufo ante su respuesta.

_En estos momentos solo me interesa mi trabajo y las metas que aun me faltan por cumplir…..no tengo tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cursilerías _– sonrió satisfecho y luegoingreso al edificio en compañía de la chica quien solo se limito a seguirlo en silencio mientras lo miraba de reojo.

A veces ella pensaba en la vida amorosa del joven (aunque sabia que no era de su incumbencia), el cual hasta ahora jamás había dado señales de estar interesado en conquistar a alguien a pesar de que era un hombre muy popular entre las chicas del lugar. En ocasiones se sentía extraña al verlo tan solo, temía que se volviera una persona adicta a trabajo y nunca pudiera encontrar la verdadera felicidad que podría traer a tu vida esa persona especial, como le sucedía a ella.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivas para así continuar con el trabajo restante que les esperaba todos los días.

Anocheció rápidamente y con ello un arduo día de trabajo había concluido satisfactoriamente, ya que consiguió cerrar un trato de proporciones ambiciosas que seria de gran ayuda para el crecimiento de la empresa.

_Me retiro señor Kou, he dejado los documentos que me pidió en su escritorio, ¿necesita algo más?_ – dijo su secretaria desde el marco de la puerta.

_Entiendo, gracias…._ – respondió el castaño revisando aquellos documentos importantes – _por cierto Setsuna, ¿podrías avisarle a la señorita Mizuno que la requiero en mi oficina?_ – Taiki tenía deseos de hacerle saber a Amy de aquel logro ya que después de todo ella había colaborado en aquel proyecto.

_Lo siento señor, pero ella salió desde hace media hora, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante_ – dijo la joven peliverde.

_Entiendo…….gracias Setsuna ya puedes retirarte_ – la joven hizo una reverencia y se fue.

A los pocos minutos, el también decidió salir para ir a un pequeño bar, el cual acostumbraba frecuentar cuando se trataba de relajarse y pasar desapercibido, agregando a esto que en ese lugar trabajaba uno de sus hermanos como administrador.

Entro al lugar y como lo esperaba no estaba tan lleno, unas cuantas mesas eran ocupadas, entonces se acerco a la barra y vio allí a un a un joven peliplateado conversando con el que parecía ser el bartender principal.

_¿Cómo va todo Yaten?_ – preguntó Taiki una vez sentado.

_Vaya…no esperaba verte el día de hoy, pensé que vendrías el sábado_ – comentó el joven mientras le ofrecía un trago de cortesía.

_Eso tenía planeado, pero hoy logre firmar un excelente contrato y decidí venir a celebrarlo_ – respondió muy satisfecho el Cataño al tiempo que tomaba el martíni que le ofreció Yaten.

_Entiendo, muchas felicidades_ – Yaten le tendió la mano y Taiki hizo lo mismo.

_Gracias…._ – y con un sorbo mas terminó su bebida.

_Y vaya que querías celebrar_ – dijo el ojiverde mirando divertido a Taiki quien solo sonrió – _Por cierto hermano……. ¿ha pasado algo entre Amy y tu?_ – Ya ten conocía a la joven ya que estuvo un par de veces en aquel lugar, cuando Taiki quería cerrar un buen trato.

_No…. ¿porque lo preguntas?_ – la curiosidad se hizo presente en el, y entonces Yaten le hizo un gesto para que fijara su vista en el última asiento de la barra donde pudo distinguir la figura de la joven, y pudo saberlo porque aquel cabello era único.

_Vino hace media hora y………..no se veía nada bien, por eso imaginé que le habías hecho algo_ – entones Taiki le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

_¡No seas tonto Yaten…..yo no le he hecho nada!_ – de pronto ambos jóvenes vieron que la chica pedía otro trago nuevamente lo cual le sorprendió mucho al castaño puesto que en estos años trabajando a su lado, jamás la había visto beber mas de una copa.

_Y con esa copa……..ehm….ya perdí la cuenta_ – susurro Yaten colocando una mano en la barra.

_¿Se puede saber porque no la detuviste?_ – esta vez Taiki se veía muy exaltado lo cual era inusual en el.

_¡Trate de hacerlo!_ – dijo exasperado -_….pero no me respondió, es mas…me ignoro por completo_ – fue entonces que un sentimiento de preocupación se hizo presente en el castaño, por lo que haciendo una seña a Yaten, fue al encuentro de la joven.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y paró cuando estuvo frente a la joven quien al parecer había perdido el sentido de la realidad, ya que ni siquiera se movió cuando el carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención.

_Amy…._- llamo suavemente el joven, pero nada sucedió, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada y su flequillo cubría sus ojos – _Amy…._- volvió a insistir Taiki y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como unas lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de la joven.

Pero más grande fue sorpresa cuando de pronto sin previo aviso, la joven se había lanzado a sus brazos y ahora lloraba en su pecho. Taiki no supo como reaccionar, en un primer momento pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola, pero al ver su estado actual supo que no debía hacerlo.

_Tr__anquila__….._- el llanto de la joven era silencioso pero supo que dentro de él muchos sentimientos se encontraban escondidos.

Esperó a que la joven se calmara y cuando por fin lo logró, la convenció para que pudiera llevarla a su casa, aunque fue algo difícil, ya que ella deseaba quedarse un rato más.

_Ya fue suficiente Mizuno….es hora de que vayas a casa, yo te llevare_ – decía autoritariamente Taiki al verla tambalearse en su asiento.

_Déjame……estoy bien aquí…_- el joven posó ambas manos en los hombros de Amy y la obligó a pararse, pero tuvo un gran susto cuando al hacerlo ella casi pierde el equilibrio.

_Puedo notar que tan bien te encuentras…no te preocupes por la cuenta yo la pagaré_ – dijo el castaño llamando a Yaten y dándole el dinero mientras le explicaba la situación.

_Entiendo……..ten cuidado_ – la expresión de Yaten era seria puesto que a pesar de no conocer muy bien a la joven, sabía que era una persona agradable.

Salieron con mucho cuidado del lugar, especialmente por que los pasos de Amy eran torpes por estar un poco ebria. Taiki la apoyo en el auto, para luego abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a subir, luego de esto el hizo lo mismo y entonces puso en marcha el auto.

El joven estaba un poco indeciso en si le incumbía preguntar sobre el porque de su sufrimiento, pero antes de que llegara a elegir alguna opción la muchacha habló.

_Sabes…..tenias razón en la tarde…_- dijo Amy mirando fijamente por la ventana. Su actitud sorprendió a Taiki quien no creía que aquella hermosa joven se encontraba en estado de ebriedad.

_¿En que tenía razón?_ – respondió el joven quien la miró de soslayo.

_Sobre el amor……_ - lo había dicho, el porque de su sufrimiento.

_¿Terminaste con Richard?_ – preguntó tratando de llegar al fondo del problema.

Notó entonces como un molesto silencio se formó después de haberle preguntado aquello, y se arrepintió de ello, porque se percató de cómo unas nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

_Amy, lo siento yo no…._- pero fue cortado por la voz de la joven.

_El me engañó…._- dijo escuetamente la peliazul dejando a Taiki anonadado – _Me enteré el día de hoy….cuando fui a verlo al trabajo_ – prosiguió contando la joven tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir el llanto.

Por su parte, el castaño se mantenía en silencio, esperando a que Amy terminara de hablar.

_Quise darle una sorpresa y por eso fui a verle, pero cuando llegué…_ - la joven hizo una breve pausa, tratando de sacar fuerzas puesto que no era nada agradable recordar el preciso instante de lo ocurrido.

_Cuando llegue, el estaba besándose con su secretaria…_ - la voz se le quebró y volvió a llorar, un llanto amargo que podía ablandar al corazón mas duro y frío, incluyendo al de el

_Soy tan patética…..tan…tan…estúpida_ – fue en ese momento que Taiki le dio su pañuelo, y ella susurrando un leve "gracias" lo tomó.

_¡Tu no eres nada de eso Amy…….ese tipo es el idiota, no deberías llorar por alguien así!_ – el sabía muy bien que una cosa era decirlo, pero otra muy distinta…sentir por lo que ella estaba pasando.

Amy estaba algo impresionada por las palabras del castaño, ya que después de todo la relación que ambos llevaban no era precisamente la de dos buenos amigos, pero en aquel momento notó que le estaba brindando su apoyo y eso la hizo sentir extrañamente…feliz.

Unos 20 minutos después, el auto del joven se detuvo frente al departamento de la chica, pero cuando quiso avisarle se fijó en que ella yacía dormida en el asiento. El joven suspiro pesadamente, y decidió que lo mejor era no despertarla, ya que el terrible shock por el que había pasado la había dejado exhausta, y además por un lado temió dejar sola a Amy en ese estado, conocía muy bien a la joven y sabia que ella no era de hacer algo tonto, pero a veces el licor y las penas no solían ser una buena combinación.

_No tengo opción…..será mejor que la lleve a mi departamento_ – finalmente volvió a encender el auto, pero esta vez con dirección a su residencia.

_**Continuara…….**_

Hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo, aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero no creo que pasen de tres. Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen algunos reviews xD.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos próximamente en el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos ja ne bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dudas despejadas**

**Declaimer: **_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**_

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando llegaron a su departamento, estaciono el auto y luego fue hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul para ayudarla a bajar cuidadosamente.

_Ami….ya llegamos, despierta…_ - decía Taiki tratando de despertarla, pero la muchacha seguía placidamente dormida.

El joven rendido la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola como pudo, y luego abrió la puerta. Entro al departamento haciendo un gran esfuerzo, prácticamente se sintió como un malabarista evitando golpear a la joven, ya que era difícil tratar de abrir una puerta ¡teniendo cargada a una persona!

_¡Moraleja….no dejare que vuelva a quedarse dormida…!_ - pensó el castaño un poco irritado.

Lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, Taiki entro a su habitación donde sitúo a la muchacha en la cama, quitándole los zapatos, para luego cubrirla con las mantas. Pensó que ese era el mejor lugar donde ella podría descansar, en vista de que el cuarto de huéspedes se encontraba "algo" desordenado, y no sería nada caballeroso dejarla dormir en el sillón.

_Si que tiene el sueño pesado…_– Taiki susurro para si mismo, mientras la observaba dormir. Se sentó a su lado y por inercia poso una mano en los cabellos azulados de la ella, acariciándolos suavemente, sin saber exactamente el porque de aquella acción, aunque debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando.

Podía notar como una mujer lograba mostrar varias facetas, y Ami no era la excepción. En lo que se refería a la peliazul, demostraba ser una joven reservada y un poco seria en horas de trabajo, tal vez se debía a que quería verse como toda una profesional, pero para el, simplemente era una fachada que se imponía a si misma para evitar que los demás percibieran….su inseguridad.

No obstante, en ese momento y en aquel lugar, el pudo observar a una hermosa mujer delicada, que como cualquier otra tenía sus propios problemas y preocupaciones, que como cualquier otra mujer… sufría y lloraba.

Suspiró cansadamente y finalmente se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de su ropa de dormir la cual tomó y luego de echar un último vistazo a la peliazul, se retiró apagando las luces.

Se revolvía entre las sábanas al sentir sus labios resecos, puesto que tenía sed, pero trataba de hacer caso omiso ya que sentía los ojos pesados y mucho sueño.

De repente un ruido conocido se hizo presente en el ambiente y entonces abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz del nuevo día. Estiró el brazo con el afán de buscar el pequeño aparato que tintineaba una y otra vez perforándole los oídos con aquel sonido, o simplemente era por la noche anterior al beber unas copas de más, provocándole una molesta resaca. Fue entonces cuando de pronto varias imágenes del día anterior le vinieron a la cabeza y se levantó de golpe, con lo cual provocó que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera más notorio y sintiera una dolencia punzante en sus sienes.

_¡Rayos…! _- murmuró Ami volviendo a recostarse en aquella cama tan suave. Pero nuevamente un enorme asombro se hizo presente en sus pensamientos.

_¿! Donde estoy!?_ – se pregunto la muchacha, mirando aquella espaciosa habitación. Estaba pintada de colores bajos, unas combinaciones de marrón con beige que le daba un toque sutil y elegante.

Lentamente se levantó y entonces fijó su vista en sus vestimentas, las cuales claramente seguían siendo las del día anterior.

_Creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse_ – pensó Amy colocándose los zapatos de tacón bajo, y alisando el desordenado vestido azul.

Salió del lugar encontrándose así con una pequeña sala, adornada de una manera casual y moderna. También lucía colores similares a la de aquella habitación, dándole a deducir que el dueño del departamento era una persona muy exquisita cuando de decorado se trataba.

Siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con la cocina, aquí la decoración era más simple, tenía una pequeña mesa de madera para 4 personas, las paredes eran de color blanco dándole de esta manera un efecto de amplitud, mientras que la estufa y demás artefactos eléctricos eran cromados, combinando así con el ambiente.

_Así que ya estabas despierta…_ - pregunto una voz conocida que la sorprendió.

_¿Taiki?_ – susurró la joven mirando fijamente al castaño quien le sonreía divertido.

_¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?_ – volvió a preguntar el joven acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

_Cre...creo que...solo algunas cosas..._ – termino por decir la peliazul sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ante la cercanía de el.

_Ya veo…después de todo aun sigues algo desorientada por beber demasiado_ – afirmó en tono severo Taiki al ver que la muchacha colocaba sus manos en cada sien.

_¿Eh?.... ¿yo me embriagué?_ - pregunto casi horrorizada, abriendo los ojos inmensamente.

_Pues….si_ – remató el castaño tomando un vaso de la alacena y llenándolo de agua, para luego dárselo a la joven quién hacía un esfuerzo por recordar que otras cosas habían sucedido- _Tuve que traerte hasta mi casa ya que te quedaste dormida a medio camino y no te despertabas_.

_¡__Lo__ lamento...no __quise__causarte__ problemas! - _susurro avergonzada Ami mirando el líquido cristalino dentro del vaso.

_No__ te preocupes...no me molestó en lo absoluto_- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas – _Pero la próxima vez que quieras beber….me avisas, ¿entendido?_ – comento el castaño mientras bebía un poco de refresco que saco del refrigerador. La joven sonrió ante aquel comentario y al igual que el, se sentó.

_Creo que esta será la última vez que tome de esa manera…_- respondió la chica algo divertida – _La próxima vez que quiera desahogarme….pensare en otra cosa_ – comentó fastidiada la peliazul.

_Opino lo mismo…no eres buena cuando se trata de beber_ – continuo diciéndole Taiki.

_¡Ya lo se!...ya aprendí la lección..._ – y sorbió lo que restaba de agua – _Será mejor que me vaya ya te he ocasionado demasiados problemas…_ - comentó la joven poniéndose de pie.

_¡__Espera…no pensaras irte en ese estado! ¿O si?_- murmuró el castaño al ver su aspecto desaliñado – _tus ojos están hinchados aun_ – dijo Taiki posando una mano en la mejilla de la muchacha inspeccionando la notoria hinchazón de sus ojos a causa del llanto -_ y tu ropa….es un desastre_ - termino por decir el muchacho.

_No...No hay problema, llamare un taxi…_ - le respondió amablemente Ami, alejándose un poco de aquel contacto, y de paso evitando que el se diera cuenta de su repentino sonrojo.

_Preparare el baño para que te duches y luego te llevare_- afirmó Taiki levantándose y dejando a Ami un poco confundida.

_¡Pero no he traído nada para cambiarme!...por eso es mejor que me vaya a casa_ – le dijo la peliazul evitando causarle mas inquietudes a Taiki.

_No hay de que preocuparse_ – finalizó el castaño hablando desde el baño. Ami suspiró con pesar, sabiendo que ese era el fin de la conversación, pues Taiki siempre era el que tenía la última palabra cuando de terquedad se refería.

Regreso a la sala y se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior de este y así mitigar el dolor. La joven estaba un poco confundida por el comportamiento de Taiki quien se mostraba muy amable…. ¿acaso sería por el problema que había tenido? ¿Estaba sintiendo lástima de ella? Eran las preguntas que se hacía la peliazul ante estas muestras de ¿compañerismo?...o ¿como debía llamarse a aquello?

Suspiro con desgana y decidió enfocarse en el problema que aun tenía pendiente…."el engaño de su novio". No sabía que hacer en realidad, temía enfrentarlo y saber la verdad de aquello, pero era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que conocer.

De pronto la voz de Taiki la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hasta el baño donde le se encontraba.

_Ya puedes entrar….ahí te he dejado un par de toallas y ropa limpia_ – le dijo el joven desde el marco de la puerta. La peliazul se quedo un poco confundida respecto a la ropa y el castaño lo notó.

_Mi hermana mayor vive en USA y suele venir en las vacaciones…es por eso que acostumbra dejar unas cuantas cosas…_- respondió el joven.

_Comprendo pero yo no…._ – decía sonrojada Ami al ver que le habían leído el pensamiento.

_No era necesario que preguntaras…me basto con ver tu rostro…_ - comentó burlonamente Taiki saliendo del lugar.

_Si…ya me di cuenta_ – respondió con cansancio la peliazul cerrando la puerta tras de si para así poder disfrutar de un relajante baño y disipar un poco su aturdimiento.

_Gracias por todo Taiki…te debo una_ – sonrió la joven mirando al castaño.

_No hay de que…nos vemos en la oficina el día de lunes_ – respondió el castaño subiendo a su auto.

_Allí me veras…_ - manifestó la muchacha mas animada.

_Nos vemos…_ - y el carro dio marcha hasta perderse en la autopista.

Ami entro a su casa, abriendo las ventanas para dejar circular el aire ya que había estado fuera por dos días. De repente se acercó hasta el teléfono y vio que tenía varios mensajes.

Una parte de ella deseaba saber si eran de Richard, pero por otro lado no quería escuchar las excusas o mentiras que este podría haberse inventado, sin embargo se armo de valor y decidió oírlos.

_Mensaje número 1….Hola cariño, ¿Dónde estas? He estado llamándote a tu celular pero estaba apagado, estoy preocupado por favor llámame cuando llegues a tu casa te quiero adiós…Fin del mensaje._

_Mensaje número dos…. _- las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente, no deseaba llorar, no quería sentirse mal, pero era inevitable, saber que aquel hombre era tan cínico para decirle un "te quiero" después de haber estado con otra mujer, era algo que no podía perdonar.

Los siguientes mensajes eran similares, según el se sentía con "gran preocupación" al no saber nada de ella, pero eso no le había importado cuando hizo lo que hizo.

Se recostó en el amplio sofá de su sala, sollozando amargamente hasta que sin darse cuenta, logro dormirse. Pasaron dos horas tal vez, cuando el timbre del teléfono la despertó abruptamente.

_¿Alo?_ – pregunto la peliazul aun adormitada.

_¿Te desperté, cariño? _ - pregunto el joven del otro lado de la línea.

Ami se quedó estupefacta, no sabía que hacer, el que llamaba era Richard y ni siquiera planeó que decirle en caso de que lo hiciera.

_Yo…no, estaba revisando algo que tenía pendiente_ – respondió seriamente la joven.

_¡Oh!…lo siento, no quise interrumpirte…pero me tenías preocupado, no te he visto desde el viernes...y no me has respondido las llamadas _- comentó con un tono de "supuesta" preocupación o al menos eso creía la peliazul.

_He estado ocupada con un proyecto muy importante y perdí la noción del tiempo…ya sabes…_ - era lo mejor que podía inventar por ahora para que el no sospechara nada, sin embargo por su tono de voz pudo percatarse de que el estaba "tanteando el terreno".

_¡Si ya veo, pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti….!_ – "mentiroso" pensó Ami apretando los puños - _bueno cariño, espero que podamos vernos el lunes para conversar sobre tu fin de semana, ¿se podrá?_ – preguntó con un aire de fingida inocencia que molesto aun más a la muchacha.

_Claro…yo también necesito hablarte de algunas cosas…_- respondió secamente Ami sin poder evitarlo.

_Entiendo….entonces es un hecho querida, nos vemos el lunes, cuídate mucho, y recuerda que…. ¡te quiero!_- sus palabras eran como un peligroso puñal que atravesaban su débil corazón.

_Yo…yo igual…adiós_ – colgó el auricular sin poder evitar sentirse furiosa, engañada, lastimada. Su mundo perfecto se había derrumbado en tan solo unos minutos, los cuales aun se le hacían eternos y que no podría olvidar fácilmente.

Fue hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, la que fue testigo mudo de su sufrimiento, la que oyó su desconsolado llanto, la que gurdo para si misma aquellas lágrimas llenas de dolor que sólo el tiempo curaría "algún día".

Y así, lloró hasta que el llanto la venció, dejándose envolver por sus sueños, los que la mantenían fuera de todo ese amargo padecimiento.

Ya era domingo y sin ánimos de levantarse tuvo que hacerlo, puesto que su estómago le exigía un poco de alimento, en vista de que el día anterior sólo probó un paquete de tostadas, que estaban guardadas en el almacén de su cocina.

Llegó hasta la cocina y rebusco en el refrigerador tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera alimentarla o al menos mantenerla viva hasta que comprara lo necesario en el supermercado.

Se dio un rápido baño y se alistó para salir, de pronto sonó su celular y se quedó un poco aturdida al ver el número de Taiki llamándola.

_¿Diga?_ – respondió la joven sintiéndose extrañamente contenta.

_¿Ami?... ¿como estas?_ – el castaño preguntaba sin siquiera saber ¡porque rayos la estaba llamando!...pero desde el día anterior aun albergaba un sentimiento de preocupación al no saber nada de ella y creyó que esta era la mejor forma de animarla.

_Me encuentro mejor…gracias ¿y como estas tu? _– respondió tímidamente la muchacha, ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablar tan abiertamente con el, debido a que siempre se mostraba serio y recio, sin embargo esto no siempre se aplicaba cuando estaba en compañía de ella.

_Bien…verás..._ – el castaño hizo una pausa antes de continuar – _pensaba que era un buen día para ir a la playa, y si no tienes planes ¿Quería saber si te gustaría ir?_ – aquella invitación dejo perpleja a la peliazul quien se quedo en silencio maquinando si aquellas palabras eran reales y no una alucinación.

_Bueno si no deseas ir, lo entenderé..._ – comentó Taiki con cierto tono de decepción en la voz.

_Me encantaría… ¿Dónde nos vemos?_ - se apresuró a decir Ami un poco inquieta.

_¿Te parece bien si paso a recogerte…..en unos 30 minutos?_- el corazón de la muchacha latía rápidamente haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento podría darle un paro cardiaco.

_Por mi esta bien, te espero…_ - entonces el castaño se despidió y ella veloz como un rayo fue a cambiar su atuendo por uno mas apropiado.

Tan puntual como de costumbre, el timbre de la casa sonó media hora después. Ami ya estaba lista y tomó un bolso que combinaba con su atuendo.

La joven abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un Taiki "veraniego", ya que no era común verlo vestido así.

_Hola… ¿estas lista? _– preguntó el castaño viéndola un poco extrañado.

_Eh…si, ya estoy lista_ – por un momento Taiki tuvo el mismo sentimiento de la joven, pero trató de disimularlo para que ella no se percatara.

De esta manera ambos partieron en el carro del castaño, hasta que una hora después llegaron a su destino, una playa alejada que por lo visto no era tan conocida, porque solo se encontraban unas cuantas personas, aunque debía admitir que así era mejor.

Ambos bajaron del auto, y Taiki desempaco unas sillas reclinables de mediano tamaño, unas pequeñas mesitas y una gran sombrilla, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a los dos.

Por su parte Ami los iba ubicando y ordenando pues a pesar de ser invitada quería ayudar al joven, quien al parecer se preocupaba por ella más de la cuenta.

_¡Al fin esta todo listo! _– habló alegremente la peliazul, sentándose en una de las sillas.

_Veo que no solo eres buena en el trabajo Ami Mizuno…_ - respondió divertido el castaño mirando los cabellos azules de la muchacha siendo movidos por la brisa marina.

_Gracias….­_- manifestó Ami con fingido enojo – _Por cierto Taiki… ¿Por qué sueles llamarme por mi nombre y apellido?...preferiría que me llames solo por mi nombre…como lo haces en "algunas ocasiones"_ – comentó la muchacha mirándolo fijamente.

_Bueno…si de esa manera estas feliz…entonces solo te llamare Ami…. ¿Esta bien __**Ami**__?_ – el castaño enfatizó la última palabra, provocando que la peliazul soltara una sonora carcajada.

_Eres más divertido de lo que pensaba_ – respondió Ami tratando de mitigar su risa que pronto contagió a Taiki, obligándolo a sonreír.

El día paso lentamente, ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la compañía mutua del otro, charlando de uno que otro tema que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo, tema que fue dejado de lado, ya que aquel paseo era para despejarse y relajarse.

Pronto decidieron ir a nadar un poco, recreándose con el agua cristalina de la espléndida playa. Ami se dejaba llevar por la suave corriente del mar, la cual la aliviaba, sin percatarse de que frente a ella, el castaño la miraba como si se tratara de un ser majestuoso, el cual miraba cada gesto y movimiento de la peliazul.

Eran casi las 2 y entonces ambos pidieron el almuerzo de una de las tiendas del acogedor lugar. Los dos se mantenían callados mientras almorzaban, ya que para ellos, esta era una experiencia un tanto rara, pero no incómoda.

Ninguno imaginó estar en una situación tan cercana, como si se tratara de dos grandes amigos desde siempre, sin embargo esto no les molestaba sino por el contrario les cautivaba de sobremanera.

Para Ami, estar cerca de el era muy diferente a cuando estuvo con Richard, ya que cuando salían su tema de conversación siempre estaba centrado en el trabajo, no obstante, las cosas cambiaban con Taiki ya que cualquier tema de conversación era bueno sin importar cual fuese.

Por otro lado para Taiki la situación no era diferente, lo que sentía estando con ella era algo agradable, uno que jamás experimentó con alguna otra mujer y que le permitía ser el mismo, sin necesidad de enmascarase tras una fachada de falsedad, era algo "sincero".

Dieron las 5 de la tarde y partieron de allí teniendo un grato recuerdo, no solo por haber compartido un día entero juntos sino porque también algo mas había surgido en ese lugar…en ese momento.

Uno hora después, llegaron a casa de Ami, el castaño bajo para abrirle la puerta y la acompaño hasta al puerta de su residencia.

_Muchas gracias Taiki…._ – hablo finalmente la joven sonriéndole de una manera que lo dejaba sin palabras.

_No…no hay de que…espero que ahora estés mucho mas relajada..._ - respondió el joven con cierto nerviosismo en la voz – _Recuerda que mañana nos espera un duro día de nuevas labores_ – la sonrisa de aquel hombre producía era tan atractiva que la hacía suspirar sin que se diera cuenta.

_Si, lo se…_ - Ami se quedo callada sin saber que más decir, hasta que de pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió que una mano tomaba su barbilla. Taiki se armó de valor y quiso ver los hermosos ojos de la peliazul que últimamente lo traía de vuelta y media sin conocer una razón en especial, pero esto desencadenó algo que ninguno se imaginaba.

Ella se sonrojó levemente ante aquel contacto y lentamente vio como el se acercaba hasta que el espacio de ambos era corto….para luego dar paso a un tierno beso que despejaría mas de una duda por parte de los dos.

_**Continuará….**_

Hola!!! Lamento un poco la tardanza, pero aun estaba pensando en como terminar este capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado xD (tuve q cambiar varias cosas…tengo q decir).

Debo agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review, me disculparan por no responderle a cada uno, pero estoy con la hora y prometo hacerlo en le siguiente capítulo. También agradezco a los que leyeron y no dejaron review (tendrán sus razones y lo respeto.)

Bueno nos vemos de aquí hasta la nueva actualización y ya saben….

Se aceptan comentarios, consejos, tomatazos, latigazos etc. (con lo de latigazos no quiere decir que sea masoquista) xDD

Ja ne bye!!


	3. Aceptando ese grato sentimiento

**Aceptando ese grato sentimiento**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi_

Se separaron muy lentamente, en vista de que se encontraban en una situación muy comprometedora. Ninguno sabía que hacer o que decir, ya que aquel beso había sido algo imprevisto y en sus mentes todo tipo de acción o palabra simplemente se esfumó.

_Yo…Taiki…veras _- Ami estaba nerviosa, aturdida, y sobre todo asustada porque no lograba comprender ese sentimiento que la embargaba, no podía describirlo sin embargo en aquel instante una sola idea rondaba por su cabeza…"Richard".

_Ami yo…_- Taiki quiso hablar y decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que sentía, pero la joven lo interrumpió.

_¡Lo siento, ya debo entrar, nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo, adiós…!._ – entró a su departamento dejando al castaño confundido en medio del pórtico.

Entonces supo que había sido un mal momento al dejarse llevar por sus emociones, sin mas remedio regresó a su auto y retorno a su hogar con la finalidad de descansar y meditar sobre lo sucedido.

Por su parte Ami se quedo recargada en la puerta principal, como temiendo caerse si se soltaba, tocó sus labios recordando aquel mágico momento en el que descubrió miles de sensaciones que nunca experimentó con Richard, lo que la hizo confundirse aun mas, es que acaso….¿lo que tuvo con Richard no fue amor verdadero?...más confusión.

Finalmente dejo de lado sus pensamientos existenciales sobre su relación con el joven y decidió tomar una ducha, pensó en cenar pero a los pocos minutos desistió debido a las "intensas" emociones de ese día.

Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentar al castaño a la mañana siguiente, ¿! Que es lo que le diría!? ¿Lo siento mucho Taiki…pero recordé que aun tengo novio?...Estaba al tanto que no debía sentirse culpable, ya que después de todo su "novio" la engañó, mas no podía hacer nada contra su conciencia, y el hecho de creer que había caído al mismo nivel de Richard, aunque las circunstancias fueran distintas.

La muchacha se sentó en el sofá suspirando con cansancio y resignación al cavilar tantos pensamientos que solo la llevaban al mismo punto de partida, obligándola así a crear más y más ideas que no venían al caso.

Unos minutos después llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era aclarar primero las cosas con Richard y luego con Taiki, a quien no sabía que decirle aún, sin embargo estaba segura que era su deber hacerlo, ya que no podría estar tranquila consigo misma.

Finalmente llegó el lunes, un nuevo día de arduo trabajo, un nuevo día en el que no recibió ni una sola llamada de su novio, quien al parecer ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido o al menos eso deducía.

Ami estacionó su camioneta en el primer nivel del estacionamiento, bajando consigo su portafolio y una bolsa. Alcanzó a tiempo el ascensor y mientras iba de subida hasta su oficina pensaba en como haría para arreglar todo de una buena vez.

No se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el piso indicado, hasta que una conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Buenos días Srta. Mizuno_ – saludó amablemente Setsuna al verla distraída.

_Buenos días…. _– fue lo único que pronunció mientras salía de sus pensamientos

_¿Se encuentra bien? _– preguntó extrañada la peliverde al verla tan callada.

_¿Eh?...no es nada Setsuna, no debes preocuparte….solo estaba pensando en un proyecto que presentaremos…_- era la mejor excusa que podía ofrecer para que no le preguntara mas – _Por cierto Setsuna…el…. ¿el joven Kou ya llegó?_ – preguntó un tanto inquieta mirando de reojo hacia la oficina del castaño.

_Aun no…llamo para decir que tardaría, pero le avisare que Ud. lo esta buscando ni bien llegue_ – comentó la mujer.

_¡No!….no le digas nada, ya luego hablare con él…gracias_ – Setsuna se quedó aturdida por el comportamiento de la peliazul quien se metió a toda prisa a su oficina, dejando a la peliverde más confundida que antes.

Faltaban una cuantas cuadras para llegar a la empresa y estaba inquieto, aún no decidía que hacer. Tenía dos opciones, la primera era entrar con naturalidad al lugar y fingir que nada pasó ó arreglar lo sucedido con la peliazul.

Ya se sentía agotado de tanto meditar, nunca imaginó alguna vez en su vida, que un beso ¡un solo beso! le provocaría tantos líos…..y menos con ella.

_¡De seguro me odia!_ – pensó el castaño esperando que la luz del semáforo nunca cambiara para que de esta manera no pudiera llegar al trabajo, pero por desgracia la vida no eran tan fácil.

Al fin pudo divisar el edificio y entonces optó por elegir la primera opción de su lista, lo mejor era que las cosas se calmaran un poco con Ami, si es que quería llegar a un buen termino con ella.

Subió hasta su oficina y encontró a Setsuna dejando unos papeles en su escritorio.

_Buenos días Sr. Kou, estos son los informes que me pidió _– habló la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

_Buenos días Setsuna…gracias_ – también notó aquel comportamiento extraño por parte del castaño, sin embargo la peliverde no pregunto - _ ya puedes retirarte_ – y así lo hizo.

Durante todo el día ninguno de los dos intercambio palabras con el otro y mucho menos se cruzaron, cada uno tomaba un camino distinto para evitar esta confrontación temprana.

Taiki se sentía como un adolescente esconderse y tener miedo, pero era imposible no hacerlo, no sabía exactamente porque, sin embargo algo dentro de el le decía que nada bueno saldría de esconderse.

Ami por otro lado procuraba no salir de su oficina a menos que fuera algo muy importante, lo que sentía en ese instante era similar a lo que le sucedía a Taiki, realmente estaba tan contrariada, ella era una mujer fuerte cuando de negocios se trataba pero…. ¿y su vida personal? ¿Acaso no era un tema que debía manejar completamente?, se preguntaba una y otra vez llegando a la conclusión de que, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer con ella.

Segundos después su celular empezó a sonar dándose con la sorpresa de que Richard llamaba, siendo esta la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con el y alejarlo de su vida para siempre.

_Aló…_ - respondió decididamente la joven.

_Hola cariño, buenas tardes…sabes, llamaba para invitarte a comer ¿Qué dices?_ – comentó el muchacho como si nada pasara.

_Claro…me __**encantaría**_­– Ami enfatizó la última palabra.

_¿Te sucede algo en la voz cariño?_ – preguntó un poco desentendido el joven provocando en la peliazul un sentimiento de disgusto.

_No es nada…solo estoy emocionada _– trató de calmarse, lo que menos debía hacer era alertarlo de la situación.

_Muy bien querida, entonces te veo a la 1 en el restaurante de siempre _ - dijo finalmente Richard.

_Ahí te veré…adiós_ – tuvo deseos de desquitarse, pero esos arranques de furia debía guardarlos para cuando enfrentara a aquel cínico.

La hora pactada llegó y ella salió rumbo hacía el establecimiento, sintiéndose nerviosa y temerosa, su respiración era mas agitada conforme se acercaba al lugar y su corazón latía rápidamente.

Bajó del auto y fue recibida por el muchacho, quién sonreía como si nada sucediera, entregándole en el acto un ramo de flores, lo que le provocó más indignación.

_¡Cariño….no sabes como te extrañe todo este fin de semana!_ – le dijo Richard acercándose hasta la peliazul, para después aproximarse a ella y sin dudarlo besar sus labios.

Asco, repugnancia y dolor…todo lo que pudo percibir en un solo beso, ya que lo mas seguro es que habría estado en compañía de "la otra". Quería huir de ese lugar y llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para permitir que esto continuara arruinando su vida.

Sin embargo la muchacha no se percató de que alguien más los observaba desde una corta distancia y que vio el momento de su llegada, sintiéndose irritado.

_¡Soy un gran idiota!_ – pensó Taiki frustrado y dolido, el había estado preocupándose todo ese fin de semana por ella, y ¿que hacía ahora? ¿! Reconciliarse!? , vaya que fue un tonto al creerse todo ese teatro, era lo que creyó el castaño al ver tal escena, sin saber exactamente lo que sucedía.

A continuación, llegaron a la mesa acostumbrada. Richard actuaba más cariñoso y amable que de costumbre, causando un inmenso repudio en la peliazul.

_Richard…tengo que hablar contigo_ – no aguantaba otro segundo cerca de él y concluyó que lo mejor era hablar de una buena vez.

_Claro cariño, pero primero debemos comer, no pensarás irte a trabajar con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad?_ – el nerviosismo se hizo presente en la voz del muchacho.

_Esta conversación es mucho más importante que cualquier almuerzo…_ - respondió tajante sin dejar lugar a que refutara.

La muchacha mantenía la vista fija en Richard quién lucía mas perturbado y sin querer levantó la vista para toparse nada mas y nada menos que con… - _¡Taiki!_ – exclamó la joven para si misma, se le olvidó que el también solía comer allí y por la fría mirada de él…supo que había visto todo.

Quiso levantarse para explicarle las cosas, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento, pero tuvo que admitir que aquella mirada fue como un duro puñal atravesando su corazón.

Trató de reponerse y seguir con lo planeado, para luego arreglar el asunto pendiente con el castaño, lo que ahora parecía una batalla mas dura.

_¿Y bien…que quieres hablarme?_ – para asombro de Ami, el muchacho fue quien empezó con la plática.

_¿Desde cuando sales con tu secretaria?_ – preguntó sin rodeos ni vacilaciones, tomándolo por sorpresa.

_¿Perdón? No se de que hablas cariño….yo _– no obstante Ami volvió a contraatacar.

_Ya no mientas…lo se todo, yo misma te vi…_ - lo último fue dicho casi en un susurro.

Richard suspiró y su inocente expresión se transformó en una de indiferencia total.

_Pensé que no te darías cuenta tan pronto…pero veo que eres más astuta de lo que creí_ – respondió el pelinegro con total calma.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo… ¿era realmente el Richard que conoció hace 4 años? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel muchacho del cual estuvo enamorada?

_¿Por qué?_ – era la única pregunta que ahora le daría todas las respuestas que buscaba.

_Es muy simple queridita…si estaba contigo, podía llegar a personas muy importantes en esta industria… ¿Qué pensabas?.... ¿que te quería por ser brillante y por tu cara bonita!?_ – Cada frase era peor que la anterior – ¡_Despierta de tu mundo de hadas! ¡Sólo te usé Ami Mizuno y como conseguí lo que quería ya no me eres indispensable!_

Lo que vino no estuvo en sus planes, Ami tomó el ramo de flores y la copa de agua más cercana arrojando ambas cosas encima del muchacho, mojando su camisa.

_¡Pero que demo….!_ – no pudo terminar de decir Richard porque lo siguiente lo dejó helado, una fuerte y sonora bofetada por parte de la peliazul.

_¡Lo primero por ser tan cínico…y lo segundo por meterte conmigo!_ – agarró su bolso y salió del lugar, abandonando a un Richard avergonzado y siendo el tema de conversación de todos los allí presentes.

Lloraba amargamente mientras conducía, no importaba el lugar a donde fuera siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de todo ese sufrimiento.

Sin querer llegó a la playa que visitó con Taiki el domingo – _Taiki…_ - llamaba la joven desde lo más prefundo de su corazón. Lo que más anhelaba en aquel preciso instante era que él viniera y la abrazara, no obstante gracias a su estupidez…lo había perdido.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose usado y a la vez entristecido al creer que su relación con Ami podía llegar a ser algo más que solo "socios", pero que equivocado estuvo, el hacerse esperanzas en vano.

_Sr. Kou…tiene una llamada, es el Sr. Diamante_ – el llamado de la peliverde lo sacó de su reflexión.

_¿Diamante?... ¿que desea?_ – no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie.

_Dice que es sobre un proyecto que tenían planeado enseñarle el día de hoy…_ - el castaño suspiró.

_Según tengo entendido, ese era el trabajo de la Srta. Mizuno…_ - respondió autoritario Taiki.

_Lo se Sr.….pero ella aun no ha regresado, lo cual no es común en la Srta. _ – la voz de Setsuna poseía mucha preocupación y por un minuto él también lo creyó, sin embargo, luego recordó que tal vez estaría junto a su _**Romeo**_**.**

_No creo que debamos preocuparnos….atenderé la llamada ahora, gracias_ – y volvió a su conducta de total frialdad, provocando que la peliverde se quedara inquieta.

Al fin anocheció y Taiki salió de su oficina con intención de irse pero Setsuna lo llamo antes de que tomara el elevador.

_Sr. Kou, __la__ Srta. Mizuno __aún__ no a __regresado…me esta empezando a preocupar.._ – comentó la peliverde tratando de que el castaño se alarmara sin embargo el seguía imparcial.

_Te dije que no había razón de hacerlo…ella debe estar bien_ – siguió sin siquiera mostrar un poco de intranquilidad.

_Tampoco responde a su celular…lo tiene apagado y eso no es normal…_- su voz ya era casi una súplica, por lo que resignado volteó a verla.

_Ya aparecerá_…– sin más subió al ascensor causando que Setsuna no entendiera el porque de su comportamiento tan hostil hacía la peliazul.

Al día siguiente Ami llegó al edificio, callada y sigilosa como pretendiendo pasar desapercibida, pese a esto la secretaria notó su extraña actitud y cuando se acercó para darle unos documentos, lo que vio la dejó atónita.

Ami estaba con los ojos hinchados y el rostro demacrado, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche. Setsuna no podía formular palabra alguna, ya que estaba acongojada al ver el estado de la muchacha.

_Setsuna… ¿esto es para mí?_ – pregunto en voz baja la peliazul sin mirarla.

_Ehm…si, es suyo_ – Ami cogió los documentos y se fue hasta su oficina sin decir alguna otra palabra, estaba claro que algo malo le sucedió.

Luego de unos minutos llegó Taiki, y ni siquiera preguntó por la muchacha lo que le hizo pensar a Setsuna que el comportamiento de la joven tenía mucho que ver con Taiki.

_Setsuna, dile a la Srta. Mizuno que quiero hablar con ella ahora_- su voz seguía siendo fría y cortante.

_Si Sr. _– la peliverde dudo en hacerlo, en vista de que Taiki se encontraba muy irritado y tal vez eso provocaría que la peliazul se sintiera peor.

En seguida Taiki sintió los suaves golpes en su puerta sabiendo que se trataba de la peliazul.

_Adelante…_- su voz era firme y le haría saber que todo estaba dicho.

_Aquí estoy, ¿deseaba verme?_ – eso no se lo esperaba, la joven mantenía el rostro bajo y lo trataba de Ud.

_Si…__el día de ayer llamo Diamante para decirme que tenías planeado enviarle uno de los proyectos que le interesa y sin embargo…no lo hiciste_ – estaba calmado o al menos eso creía, realmente tenía muchos deseos de encararle lo que había sucedido, pero no lo hizo.

_Lo lamento…surgió algo inesperado….de todos modos ya hablé con el y le envié lo solicitado…si eso es todo__…me retiro_ – al parecer ella tampoco se dejaría intimidar por el comportamiento del castaño quien se sintió disgustado al ver que nada de lo que había dicho dio resultado, por lo que en un impulso se levantó de su asiento y la tomó del brazo.

Sin embargo se quedó paralizado al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la muchacha quien volvía a llorar silenciosamente al no aguantar más esa situación tan desesperante.

_Ami…yo…_ - ahora si era un completo idiota, supo que lo dicho por Setsuna era cierto, algo malo le había sucedido y seguro tenía nombre - _¿Qué sucede?_ – preguntó acercándose hasta ella, dejando de lado su orgullo.

Ami no tenía fuerzas para decirlo, sólo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y lo abrazo…lo abrazo tan fuerte que con ello le transmitió toda su desesperación, logrando que Taiki le devolviera aquel gesto.

_¿Ya estas mejor?_ - preguntó Taiki luego de unos cuantos minutos, sosteniendo todavía a la peliazul quien ya no lloraba pero aun se mantenía en silencio.

_Si…_ - murmuró cansada.

_Será mejor que regreses a tu casa a descansar, te ves decaída…_ - su tono era suave, con un dejo de ternura que la confortaba.

_Yo…no quiero…_ - negó Ami, si regresaba se volvería a sentir sola y no deseaba albergar ese sentimiento dentro de ella.

_Te acompañare…no te preocupes por eso_ – le dijo el joven, alejándose un poco para mirarla y sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver sus hermosos ojos azules opacos y sin ese brillo especial que tanto adoraba.

_Taiki…perdóname_ – se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras.

_No tienes porque disculparte…._ – el joven no quería agregarle otro dolor de cabeza a la muchacha por sus acciones.

_Claro que tengo…el día de ayer en el restaurante yo…no me porté bien contigo_ – su voz se distinguía tranquila pero un poco quebrada.

Taiki se quedó callado sin saber que responder, cuando el que debía disculparse era él. Quien no preguntó y simplemente actuó como un hombre desconsiderado y sin corazón.

_Dejemos de lado ese mal entendido….todo esta bien…_ - sus palabras eran sinceras causando en ella un gran alivio.

Pasaron algunas semanas desde el incidente y la relación de ambos jóvenes mejoró nuevamente, aunque Taiki trataba de ir paso a paso ya que esperaba a que todo surgiera poco a poco. Ami se encontraba en su despacho cuando de pronto tocaron su puerta.

_Adelante…_- la joven mantenía su vista fija en unos informes sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

_Necesito hablar contigo Ami… ¿estas ocupada?_ – Taiki entraba en el lugar esperando por la respuesta de la muchacha quien al escucharlo dejo lo que hacía para precisar su atención en él.

_No es nada importante, ¿Qué sucede?_ – ahora notaba que estaba mejor y eso alegro mucho al castaño quien sonrió.

_Veras…mañana habrá un evento muy importante organizado por la compañía de Diamante y nos quiere presente a los dos…_- comentó el joven mirándola con detenimiento.

_Ya veo…_- la muchacha suspiró resignada - _¿a que hora será?_- preguntó Ami.

_Es a las 10 pm_ – respondió tranquilamente..

_Bueno…no tenemos opción ¿no es así?_ – dijo la joven divertida.

_Así es….Diamante no nos perdonaría….si no te molesta, puedo recogerte…si gustas…claro esta…_- soltó calmado Taiki esperando por la contestación de Ami quien le sonrió amablemente.

_Espero que no sea mucha molestia_ – le dijo la muchacha evitando que él notara su nerviosismo.

_Por supuesto que no…paso por ti a las 9:15 pm, ¿esta bien? _ - preguntó el castaño.

_Esta bien, me parece una buena hora…_ - comentó contenta la muchacha.

El día terminó y con ello los pesares de la semana. Ami salió de su oficina meditando un poco sobre el evento del que le habló Taiki, sintiéndose un poco incómoda ya que en ocasiones anteriores solo tuvo que ir vestida con su ropa de trabajo y según le dijo Setsuna, esta vez sería "elegante".

_¿Qué haré?..._ – se preguntó la peliazul un poco preocupada, parada frente a una gran tienda, puesto que no era su fuerte el elegir vestidos.

_Srta. Mizuno…que casualidad encontrarla por aquí _– Setsuna se encontraba parada frente a ella sonriéndole.

_Buenas noches Setsuna…_ - Ami respondió un poco desanimada dejando a la peliverde extrañada.

_¿Necesita ayuda?_ – Setsuna no estaba segura de lo que le sucedía a la peliazul, pero algo le decía que se trataba sobre el evento.

_Veras…_ - lo dudo por unos segundos pero sabía que Setsuna podría ayudarla a solucionar su problema – _no se que usar para el compromiso que tenemos mañana…_ - confesó un poco avergonzada la muchacha.

_Si gusta…yo podría ayudarla_ – Setsuna comprendía a la perfección a la joven.

_¿! En serio!?...te lo agradezco bastante_ – y sin más ambas entraron en el centro comercial de la zona, buscando el vestido perfecto para Ami.

Después de visitar varios lugares y probarse muchos vestidos, que no eran del total agrado de la peliazul, debido a que estos eran muy ostentosos, encontraron una pequeña tienda, la cual lucía en su vitrina hermosas prendas que hipnotizaron a la joven.

_¿Quiere entrar?_ – Setsuna se percato de ello y la peliazul acepto encantada.

Miraron unos cuantos vestidos, los cuales a pesar de tener unos acabados excelentes tenían precios bajos comparados con la competencia. La peliverde le alcanzó unos cuantos a Ami, quien iba probándose uno por uno.

_¿Qué tal este? _– preguntó la peliazul, luciendo un vestido straple color salmón pastel hecho en base a gasa, con pequeños pliegues en la parte superior y una cinta debajo del talle.

_Es muy hermoso…pero creo que la hace ver un poco mayor_ – comentó francamente la peliverde.

_Tienes razón, yo también pensaba lo mismo…_ - ambas rieron divertidas.

Unos minutos después Ami salió luciendo un vestido más acorde con ella que fue elegido desde el primer momento en que se lo puso. Igualmente sucedió con los zapatos los cuales contrastaban a la perfección con el.

_¿Crees que me queda bien Setsuna? _– preguntó un poco insegura la peliazul observando la bolsa entre sus manos.

_Claro que si, pienso que fue hecho pensando en usted…estoy segura que impresionara a más de uno en el evento...y eso incluye al Sr. Kou_ – respondió afablemente la peliverde, guiñándole el ojo.

_Gracias…_ - murmuró ruborizada la muchacha, pero feliz al saber que alguien la apoyaba además de Taiki.

_Estaré en su casa a las 7 para ayudarla con el peinado y el maquillaje_ – explico Setsuna recibiendo otro "gracias" por parte de la joven.

Llegó el día esperado, por ser sábado Ami no tuvo que ir a la oficina y agradeció por ello, porque se sentía un poco nerviosa, lo cual la frustraba ya que cuando se trataba de su imagen personal solía tener ciertos "titubeos".

Conforme se acercaba la hora del compromiso las ansias se incrementaban obligándola a caminar de un lado a otro, sin razón aparente. Fijó su vista en el reloj el cual marcaba las 6pm, faltaba una hora para que Setsuna llegara y ella aun no se duchaba la estar tan distraída.

Tan veloz como un rayo, la muchacha entro en la ducha para darse un baño y luego arreglar algunos pequeños detalles. Con total puntualidad, Setsuna arribó trayendo consigo un estuche color rojo que según deducía Ami, debía ser el maquillaje. La peliverde ayudó a la joven a peinarse y retocarse, para finalmente colocarse el vestido y las sandalias.

Ami se miró perpleja en el espejo, sin reconocer a la muchacha delante de ella, realmente _**"era otra"**_, era lo que albergaba su mente, al admirar su otro yo.

_Se ve bellísima Srta.…_ - le dijo Setsuna alegremente al ver a la joven.

_Estoy en deuda contigo Setsuna… ¡muchas gracias!_ – respondió Ami por haber recibido asistencia por parte de la peliverde.

_No hay de que…gracias a usted estoy donde estoy y lo que he hecho no se compara con todo lo que ha hecho por mi…es por eso que espero que esta noche sea inolvidable para usted.._ – Ami se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

Dieron las 9:15 y tal como dijo Taiki, este llegó, lo que obviamente volvió a alterar a la joven.

Setsuna le alcanzó el pequeño banite dorado a la peliazul y le pidió que esperase hasta que abriera la puerta.

_Sr. Kou, muy buenas noches _– habló la peliverde con formalidad.

_¿Setsuna? buenas noches...es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí_ – respondió Taiki algo confuso.

_Vine para ayudar a la Srta. Mizuno_ – la mujer le abrió paso al castaño quien llevaba puesto un terno negro de casimir agregando a ello su camisa y la corbata que lo hacían lucir increíblemente atractivo, casi como un actor de Hollywood, o al menos eso pensaba la peliazul desde su habitación.

_Ya veo… ¿y ya esta lista?_ – preguntó con parsimonia el joven, mirando hacía todo el departamento tratando de encontrar a la peliazul.

_Por supuesto…Srta. Ya puede salir _ - fueron las palabras mágicas que dejaron salir a una princesa de cuento, según creyó ver Taiki al mirar a la peliazul totalmente transformada.

Ami lucía un hermoso vestido de gasa color agua marina, con bordados dorados a lo largo del escote y debajo del busto, al igual que la parte final de la prenda, y sus hombros eran cubiertos por unas pequeñas mangas de encaje.

Por otro lado su cabello había sido laceado, cayendo desflecado a los costados y en la frente se distinguía el cerquillo que quedaba de lado. Llevaba puesto unos aretes dorados pegados a su oído y un collar de cadena fina con un dije similar a los mismos. Y para perfeccionar su look, su maquillaje era suave pero lo suficientemente bien elaborado como para resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules.

Además traía puestas unas sandalias doradas de tacón alto, cruzadas en la parte delantera, en la parte posterior tenía un bonito detalle haciéndolas ver delicadas y elegantes.

Taiki se quedo inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar, nunca imaginó quedar así por el tan solo hecho de ver a una mujer en aquellas condiciones, pero aceptaba que solo podía ocurrir con ella.

_¿Qué...Que te parece?_ – preguntó tímidamente la muchacha.

_Simplemente…hermosa_ – respondió maravillado el castaño.

La joven sonrió satisfecha y sin más despertó al joven de su ensueño puesto que ya se hacía tarde y Diamante no era de las personas que les gustara la impuntualidad.

Se despidieron de la peliverde quién se fue una vez que ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo a aquella importante reunión.

Ami ya estaba mas calmada al saber lo que Taiki pensaba de su vestimenta y eso la alegraba.

Eran casi las 9:45 pm, entraron al salón de recepciones con justo tiempo, y al hacerlo los dos fueron el centro de atención de todos los invitados que ya estaban presentes allí. Todos murmuraban sobre la presentación de los dos, pero sobre todo de Ami que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

_Veo que has causado sensación_ – murmuró divertido Taiki al notar las miradas de varios varones puestas en su acompañante.

_No digas eso…me haces sonrojar _- musitó la muchacha sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Taiki solo sonrió enternecido por el comportamiento de la peliazul quien aun estaba cohibida ante tanta atención.

Diamante los recibió en la mesa principal del lugar, no dejando pasar desapercibido su asombro al ver a la joven.

_Srta. Mizuno, déjeme decirle lo bella que luce el día de hoy _– comentó galantemente el peliblanco besando la mano de ella – _espero que no sea una molestia para ti Kou_ – le dijo algo divertido al castaño quien lo veía fieramente.

_En lo absoluto_ – respondió cortantemente Taiki evitando que percibieran los celos que sintió en aquel momento.

Dio inicio a la ceremonia, Diamante fue aplaudido con gran efusión después de dar un pequeño discurso, y luego abrió paso al baile de aquella noche, con lo cual muchas parejas salieron a danzar.

Taiki y Ami eran acosados por uno y otro empresario de enormes compañías interesadas en asociarse con ellos, pero gracias a una rápida acción del peliblanco estos se esfumaron en un santiamén, siendo ahora Diamante el blanco de todos ellos.

_Pensé que no nos dejarían tranquilos…_- comentó Ami un poco fastidiada.

_Igual yo…pero agradezco a Diamante por ayudarnos_ – dijo divertido el castaño provocando que una hermosa sonrisa se formara en los labios de la joven…aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar nuevamente.

Los dos disfrutaban de la noche, bailando una que otra pieza conocida, sin obviar que más de una vez, la muchacha fue el blanco de varios jóvenes que no dudaban en pasar un momento con ella, no obstante Taiki los hacía retroceder con tan solo una mirada, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Ami quien reía ante esa acción.

Era casi las 12 y entonces el maestro de ceremonias hablo por el micrófono atrayendo la atención de todos lo invitados.

_Queridos amigos, es un honor para nosotros dar paso al baile principal de esta grandiosa noche, un baile que espero disfruten todas las parejas del lugar…_ - y sin mas la melodía se dejo escuchar por todo el salón, extasiando a los presentes.

_¿Deseas bailar?_ – Taiki extendió su mano hacia la peliazul con galantes

_Si_ – respondió prendada la joven.

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

Taiki cogió suavemente la cintura de la joven como si se tratara de un objeto frágil, se pegó un poco a ella quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, observando con total libertad sus brillantes ojos azules.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_

Ami se dejaba llevar por el castaño quien bailaba como todo un profesional. A pesar de mantenerse en un solo lugar su forma de bailar atrajo la mirada de muchas parejas, muchos de ellos tratando de imitarlos sin conseguir hacerlo.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
almost believing this was not pretend  
and now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**_

Seguían danzando en círculos, se habían olvidado de toda la muchedumbre, para ellos ese momento fue mágico, mirándose fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, sentían sus corazones latir a la par y un sentimiento que embargaba poco a poco a los dos.

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

Se acercaba la culminación de la pieza y para asombro de Ami, el castaño se acercó a su oído empezando a cantarle, con voz firme y melodiosa, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco, se sentía al borde del colapso, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas lo cual encantó al muchacho quien seguía entonando parte de la canción.

Ami se abrazó un poco mas a él, colocando la cabeza en su hombro y sin dudarlo Taiki hizo lo mismo, logrando de esta manera percibir el dulce aroma de la muchacha que lo cautivo aun más.

Tan pronto como había empezado la canción, ahora disminuía hasta culminar, ambos jóvenes no se percataron de ello y siguieron abrazados, sin embargo el sonoro aplauso de la multitud los regresó a la realidad.

Ami se sonrojó al ver su comprometedora situación con el castaño quien solo sonreía felizmente, algo que le pareció increíble a la joven pero seductor a la vez.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió como el castaño la halaba hacía el jardín exterior del lugar, quedando fuera del alcance de la multitud.

_¿Taiki?_ – preguntó confundida la peliazul por la acción del muchacho quien la admiraba como si se tratara del ser más maravilloso del mundo.

_Ami...yo solo quiero_…- murmuró el castaño posando una mano en su mejilla derecha y acercándose lentamente a ella.

La peliazul sabía que trataba de hacer y no lo impidió puesto que también deseaba lo mismo…."_besarlo_".

Unos escasos centímetros los separaron, lo cual era una tortura incomparable con cualquier otra. Ami sentía la respiración de Taiki cerca y sus labios casi rozando los suyos, por lo que cerró los ojos en el acto, esperando venir el tan ansiado beso, sin embargo una conocida voz interrumpió el momento.

_¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…!_ - dijo con sorna un pelinegro – _veo que no pierdes el tiempo y me cambiaste Ami_ – tanto Taiki como la muchacha posaron su vista en la persona que hablaba.

_Richard__…_- susurró sorprendida la peliazul

_**Continuará…**_

Hola a todos otra vez!! Regresó con el tercer y penúltimo capítulo de mi fic, como dije desde un principio, no seria muy largo ya que la idea estaba completa y no deseaba agregar demasiadas cosas que luego pudieran arruinar la historia.

Se que muchos dirán: ¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí? Y me estarán odiando xD (espero que no sea un odio tan grande que provoque el hecho de querer lincharme xDu) pero es que capitulo ya estaba demasiado largo sin embargo se que el siguiente capítulo les gustara mucho mas porque tendrá lemon!! Como leyeron, aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley.

Por cierto, la canción escogida para este baile fue de la película _**"Enchanted"**_, se llama _**"So Close"**_ y es interpretada por _**Jon McLaughlin, **_si no han tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la canción se las recomiendo porque es realmente hermosa.

Otra cosa más y que se me olvidaba, si desean saber como es el vestido que escogí para Ami al igual que los zapatos y el peinado, les dejare la url de cada uno. Debo decir que me la pase buscando algunos modelos por Internet hasta que encontré uno que a mi parecer le caía a pelos, al igual que los demás complementos.

Vestido: ./

Peinado: ./

Zapatos: ./

Ahora si paso a responder los reviews:

**Katabrecteri: **Muchas gracias por los reviews y tu apoyo *-*!! Pues estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible para no tenerlos en ascuas xD….y bueno con respecto a Taiki espero no estar cambiando mucho su personalidad, sin embargo trato de darle un toque como de "príncipe azul" a ver que tal le queda. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y sigas apoyándome con esta historia que casi finaliza. Nos vemos besos ja ne bye!!

**M****alkav-iztli: **Hola!! Y gracias también por el review, no te preocupes si tardas en dejarlos, porque ya conoces el dicho: mas vale tarde que nunca xD….debo decir que al principio temí publicar la historia justo porque la pareja no era la típica de la serie pero veo que agrado y veré si subo unas historias más pero de otras parejas. Cuando puedas te das un salto y me dices que opinas okys? Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos ja ne bye

**Leonor de Eboli****: **Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por tus palabras tan amenas, me hacen sentir feliz ya que se que cuento con tu apoyo y que confías en lo que escribo, en serio "gracias".

Para ser sincera, mi cabeza loca maquinó todo esto de la nada, aunque me alegra saber que todo esto se vio natural y debo recalcar que si se ve extraño este capítulo es porque andaba media malhumorada cuando lo escribí xDu. Ojala lo hayas disfrutado y espero recibir tus críticas constructivas las cuales acepto con gusto. Nos vemos bye, besitos!!

**Ttaioi****: **Hi hi!! No te me mueras o…sino como leerás este nuevo capítulo? xD…naa broma, bueno realmente Taiki esta tratando de ser lindo para ayudar a Ami con sus penas, pero a veces ella no piensa en las consecuencias que veras en esta actualización. Ya me dirás que te pareció lo que ella hizo aquí xD…nos vemos espero como siempre tu review, gracias y muchos besos bye!

**KaitoKid19****: **Mi estimado chirusin, gracias por el apoyo que me estas dando (aunque reniegues la hacerlo xDu) y gracias por aclararme lo del verbo "caíste" xD…sin ti no sabría que significaba (ósea…sarcasmo) En fin, como te había dicho al fin tendrás el lemon en el siguiente capítulo así que espera, ya que no tardare. Nos vemos, espero tu review besitos bye.

**Gidhe****: **Hola pa!! Gracias por tus reviews *-* pues esta historia no fue sacada de las novelas, tal vez el melodrama si xD…pero lo demás es mío de mi de mi imaginación (lo que sucede cuando una se pone a pensar tratando de dormir, creo que lo haré más seguido) Espero tus comentarios en este capítulo también, nos vemos te cuidas ja ne bye.

Bueno esos son todos, esperando como siempre su presencia y comentarios en este nuevo cap, se despide si amiga Kagomehb!!


	4. Finalmente juntos

**Finalmente juntos**

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tanto Ami como Taiki miraron hacia el pelinegro quien los observaba con aires de engreimiento. Al parecer su misión de la noche era arruinarles la velada a ambos jóvenes, lo cual el castaño no permitiría.

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? _- preguntó un poco enojada la peliazul puesto que era la persona a la que menos deseaba ver.

_Como veras yo soy un socio "importante" para Diamante y por ende debía estar presente_ – respondió tranquilamente el joven sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha de forma despectiva - _ Pero no entiendo porque Uds. tenían que ser invitados a este evento trascendental….solo deben estar aquí los mejores_ – prosiguió comentando Richard descaradamente.

_Si lo que dices es verdad…entonces el que esta sobrando en este lugar eres tu, ya que si bien es cierto aun no has hecho nada importante para la empresa que trabajas… ¿o estoy equivocado?_ – contraataco el castaño lanzándole una mirada fulminante que por un momento logro intimidar al pelinegro.

_¡Como te atreves Kou!...Para que estés al tanto…en cualquier instante podemos superarlos…_ - Richard se sentía ofendido ante las palabras de Taiki quién sonreía burlescamente al ver su estado.

_Taiki…será mejor que nos vayamos, no vale la pena pelear con él_ – Ami tomó la mano del castaño queriendo llevárselo, sin embargo el otro joven volvió a hablar.

_¡Bien dicho Ami!...Huye Kou, ¡es lo mejor que puedes…_- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Taiki ya estaba parado delante de él y sin previo aviso le dio un certero golpe en el rostro provocando que este cayera al suelo.

_¡Taiki! _– vociferó la peliazul al ver la escena, nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso.

_Eso…fue por meterte conmigo _– el castaño lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para así levantarlo y mientras el otro joven aun seguía confuso por el golpe anterior, Taiki le propino otro que lo mando directamente a la piscina detrás de él - _¡Y ese…fue por haberte metido con Ami!...Óyeme bien…!nunca más te le vuelvas a acercar…espero te haya quedado claro!…_- Taiki se sacudió las manos y llego al lado de la peliazul quién estaba un poco sorprendida.

_¡Esta me las pagaras Kou! _ - advirtió el joven desde la piscina, siendo ignorado por Taiki.

_Perdóname por asustarte…_ - Taiki al ver el rostro de desconcierto en la joven pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer pero la siguiente acción de ella le sorprendió mucho mas.

_Al contrario….muchas gracias_ – Ami le sonreía de esa forma que lo dejaba sin aliento y nuevamente tomó su mano para luego salir del edificio sin que los demás se percataran.

El camino a casa de la peliazul fue silencioso, el clima cambió radicalmente y ahora llovía a cántaros. El castaño no estaba seguro si es que ella se sentía cómoda con lo que sucedió minutos atrás, después de todo jamás se había mostrado así ante nadie, sin embargo cuando se trataba de ese tipo y todo lo que le hizo a Ami, las cosas cambiaban completamente.

Después de un largo momento de tensión, llegaron a la casa de la joven quién aun seguía callada. Taiki se quito el saco, cubriendo a ambos hasta llegar a la puerta y esperando ver que es lo que ella diría.

_¡Estas empapado….! _- susurró la joven al ver húmeda la ropa del castaño.

_No hay problema, ni bien llegue a mi departamento me cambio_ – contesto con naturalidad sin dejar de mirarla.

_Pero esta lloviendo demasiado…sería peligroso que manejes en estas condiciones…. ¿porque no te quedas?_ – las palabras de Ami lo dejaron confuso por unos segundos ya que no se esperaba que le propusiera aquello.

_No quiero causarte molestias, tendré cuidado al conducir_ – pero antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente la peliazul tomó su mano.

_¡Taiki por favor quédate...no estaría tranquila si te vas ahora!_ _Además es culpa mía el que estés todo mojado…_– solo bastaron aquellas palabras para que convencieran al castaño quien suspiro resignado.

_Esta bien…sólo déjame estacionar el auto_ – y así lo hizo, para luego regresar al lado de la muchacha quien lo esperaba en la puerta cubriéndose aun con la prenda de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entraron a la casa de la muchacha quien rápidamente dejó su pequeño bolso en un sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de café que pudiera calentar al castaño el cual tiritaba debido a los estragos causados por la ropa mojada.

_Taiki en el baño hay algunas toallas, entra y colócatelas…luego secaré tu ropa en la lavadora _- gritó Ami desde la cocina.

El castaño hizo lo que le ordenó sin rechistar ya que no aguantaba ni un minuto más con todo eso húmedo. Por su parte Ami salió de la cocina dejando una taza humeante de café encima de la mesa de centro, para luego ir hasta su dormitorio y cambiarse el vestido el cual también se había mojado un poco a pesar del cuidado que tuvo el muchacho.

Una vez lista salió rumbo a la sala llevando consigo algunas mantas para cubrir al joven, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo semidesnudo sentado en el sofá cubierto tan sólo por una toalla en la parte inferior, otra encima de sus hombros, dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto y algunos cabellos pegados a su rostro, ya que estaban humedecidos también.

Ver ese espectáculo la dejo sin palabras y sonrojada, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente y sentía que le faltaba aire. Esto confundió al joven el cual la observaba desde su asiento en vista de que ella no hacía ningún movimiento, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de la forma en como lo miraba.

_¡Lo siento!_ – dijo apenado el castaño yendo hasta el baño para impedir que lo viera en aquellas condiciones.

Ami salió del trance y trató de calmar las emociones que tenía en ese instante.

_No…no hay problema…no tienes que quedarte ahí_ – la peliazul se sentó en el sillón de al lado para así evitar mirarlo directamente - _ El café esta listo…tienes que tomarlo…_ - esta vez sonó mas tranquila, lo que apaciguó al joven y lentamente regreso a su lugar, tomando las mantas que le dio la muchacha para luego cubrirse con ellas.

Otro momento de tensión se formó entre ambos jóvenes quienes procuraban no mirarse, debido a que algo en el ambiente se estaba intensificando sin que se percataran del todo, sin embargo estando cerca de él las cosas eran distintas, ya no se sentía sola.

_Taiki…agradezco todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy….te atreviste a hacer algo que yo jamás habría hecho…_ - Ami trató de sosegar el ambiente, su voz era pacificada y suave.

_¿Te refieres a los golpes que le di a ese____sujeto?_ – preguntó curioso el castaño, tomando un sorbo del líquido negrusco.

_Si…_ - susurró la muchacha, cubriendo sus piernas con una colcha pues se empezaba a sentir un poco de frío.

_No hay de que…creo que ese tipo se merecía mucho mas…_ - sus palabras sonaban serias y con un toque de irritación.

_Tienes razón, pero creo que la vida se encargará de cobrarle por todo el mal que ha hecho…_ - no importaba la situación en la que se encontrara, a pesar de lo sucedido dentro de ella ningún tipo de resentimiento la rondaba.

_Eres increíble…_ - murmuró el castaño.

_¿A que te refieres?_ – preguntó un poco confundida.

_Si hubiera estado en tu lugar….creo que lo hubiera hecho sufrir…- _comentó sinceramente el castaño fijando su vista en ella.

_Entiendo tu punto de vista…pero, no va conmigo ese tipo de cosas…_ - dijo Ami mientras movía su taza en círculos – _Pienso que las cosas no pueden arreglarse de esa manera…aunque me haya dañado no pienso en que la venganza sea la mejor solución… _- la peliazul lo miró también.

_¿Y…aun piensas en enamorarte?_ – la pregunta de Taiki sonó casual pero dentro de ella su curiosidad deseaba ser aclarada.

La joven se sobresalto un poco ante el repentino cuestionamiento del joven, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse como si con ello se fuera a descubrir algo.

_Yo…_ - las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía que decir exactamente a pesar de que en ella ese sentimiento siempre había estado presente pero sin percatarse a quien pertenecía realmente.

_¿Sucede algo?_ – Taiki sonrió al ver la divertida expresión de timidez en la joven, quien lo miraba un poco inquieta.

_No es nada….solo que me sorprendiste con esa pregunta…_ - Ami no estaba segura de responder pero debía ser sincera – _Respondiendo a lo que preguntaste es…si_ – sus mejillas se encendieron aun más que antes, por lo que agacho el rostro evitando que la viera.

Taiki suspiro con tranquilidad al escuchar su respuesta, ya que temía que aquel suceso con Richard dejara en ella un miedo que la alejara del camino del amor, lo cual le hubiera causado un gran dolor.

_Me alegra…_ - sus palabras reflejaban lo que sentía y esto no paso desapercibido para ella.

El muchacho sin saber como se acercó hasta ella, tomando su mano, provocando que se le erizara la piel.

_Taiki…_ - al oír aquel llamado, el aludido se quedó absorto en sus ojos azules, aquellos que a su parecer eran mágicos por que cada vez que los veía quedaba hechizado.

Lentamente la joven se acercó a él, quien no se movía de su lugar, expectante ante lo que ella estaba por hacer. Sus labios se unieron como si se trataran de dos imanes, el beso fue dulce y tierno en un primer momento, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, estimulando a que un calor intenso empezara a despertar en los dos.

Taiki profundizo el beso tomando a la peliazul de la nuca y pegándola más hacia él. Por su parte Ami mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento, algo que añoraba y deseaba nunca terminara, descansó sus manos en el cuello de él sintiendo así la piel desnuda de su espalda.

El aire empezó a hacer falta y por ese motivo ambos se separaron. De pronto una creciente excitación se empezó a formar en Taiki quién no dejaba de mirar aquellos labios rosados, algo hinchados por el beso anterior, y entonces sin previo aviso volvió a apoderarse de ellos posesivamente, ya que no podía evitar desearlos con todo su ser.

_Taiki…_ - murmuró la joven entre besos, sintiendo como los labios de él descendían a su cuello.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro la cordura regresó a su cabeza y entonces trató de detenerlo.

_Espera…_ - le dijo alejándose un poco de él quien se quedó en silencio tratando de controlar su respiración - _Me voy a dormir….buenas noches_ – se soltó de su abrazo y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más.

_Buenas noches…_ - susurró Taiki volviendo al sofá y posando una mano sobre su frente recapacitando en lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, pues nuevamente se había dejado llevar y tan solo…por un simple _beso_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaban las horas y no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que se sintió frustrada, pero no podía dejar de recordar los apasionados besos que le dio el castaño los cuales fueron "bastante buenos" a su opinión y que la dejaron sin aliento, casi a punto de perder el control, sin dejar de lado la calidez de su piel que solo lograba encender aun más la llama de la pasión que llevaba dentro y que hasta ahora le había sido indiferente.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_ – se preguntó a si misma tratando de encontrar una respuesta elocuente sin tener éxito.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 3am, se levantó de la cama para buscar una cobija más gruesa ya que ahora el frío se había intensificado y su pijama no la ayudaba del todo por tratarse de un camisón corto, satinado color celeste.

Repentinamente vino a su mente la imagen de Taiki quien dormía en el sofá y que de seguro pasaba por lo mismo, por lo que tomó otra colcha más para cubrirlo y procurar que no le diera un buen resfriado. Salió con mucho cuidado de su alcoba, y se guiaba tan solo por las tenues luces de la calle que se infiltraban por las cortinas del departamento.

Llegó hasta su objetivo quien parecía dormir pacíficamente, con mucha cautela empezó a colocar el cobertor encima de él, pero en un determinado momento su mano rozó por casualidad una parte de la piel desnuda del castaño provocándole un tipo de escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratase.

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse por una parte de su pecho como si tuviera vida propia, quedando maravillada ante la dureza de este y siguió así por unos minutos más sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba en silencio.

Saciada su curiosidad de sentir como era la piel de aquel hombre que la enloquecía hasta niveles jamás pensados, decidió regresar a su habitación sin embargo no avanzó ni dos pasos cuando una mano agarró su muñeca, jalándola y cayendo pesadamente en el sofá.

Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se encontraba echada en el sillón y Taiki estaba encima de ella, sin apoyarse totalmente sobre su cuerpo pero sentía su respiración en el rostro.

_No es correcto aprovecharse de alguien mientras duerme... ¿lo sabías?_ – el tono del castaño era seductor y sensual provocándole una nueva oleada de sensaciones.

_Yo lo siento…no quise…_ - no tuvo oportunidad de refutar ya que sus labios eran presa de los del joven, quien los devoraba vehementemente y segundos después ella le respondía del mismo modo.

Sus respiraciones iban cambiando conforme los besos subían de nivel, nuevamente el castaño posó desesperadamente sus labios en el cuello de la peliazul quien suspiró al sentir aquella agradable sensación, sus brazos volvieron al cuello de él y acarició su ancha espalda, deleitándose con la tibieza de esta.

Las manos de Taiki empezaron a delinear la sutil figura de la muchacha a través de su camisón satinado, el cual ya empezaba a estorbarle, posó sus manos en los hombros blanquecinos para así bajar los tirantes de la prenda, y dejar al descubierto la parte naciente de sus senos.

_Taiki…_ - gimió la muchacha al sentir sus labios en aquella zona tan sensible.

El castaño seguía con lo suyo, esparciendo sus besos por toda esa parte del cuerpo femenino tratando de satisfacer a la mujer que tanto amaba y que se encargaría de hacérselo saber por medio de sus actos.

Ami por su parte estaba un poco perturbada ya que no sabía como actuar exactamente en momentos como ese, por lo que solo se dejaba llevar por las agradables caricias de Taiki. Esta vez las manos del joven fueron a parar en los pechos de ella, para acariciarlos sobre la tela, sintiendo como los pezones se endurecían en el acto y nuevos gemidos brotaban de los labios de Ami quien arqueó la espalda ante aquel placentero contacto.

Sin aguantar más tiempo, el castaño levantó un poco a la muchacha para despojarla de la fastidiosa prenda, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. La joven estaba abochornada por ser la primera vez que se mostraba desnuda ante un hombre pero los labios de él la distrajeron, haciéndole olvidar su comprometedora situación.

Con mucha delicadeza el castaño abandono sus labios para posarlos ahora en aquel perfecto par de atributos con los que contaba Ami. Tomó con su boca el pezón derecho y al mismo tiempo comenzó a masajear el otro con una mano.

Los gemidos por parte de la peliazul no se hicieron esperar, incitando con ello a que el castaño pusiera más dedicación en su labor. La joven enredó sus manos en el cabello de él para animarlo a que continuara con esas caricias que la estaban haciendo perder la razón, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que sintió su cuerpo flotar.

Taiki dejó el pecho derecho para hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo y llevarla de nuevo al éxtasis, pues debía admitir que le encantaba oírla susurrar su nombre en aquel estado. Una vez finalizada esta tarea, bajó una de sus manos por su abdomen, acariciando a su paso las caderas y muslos de ella, y finalmente descender hasta su intimidad.

Ami se sobresaltó un poco cuando intuyó lo que el castaño trataba de hacer al verlo llegar hasta la zona más íntima de su cuerpo, quiso cubrirse, no obstante una mano de Taiki atrapó la suya para evitar que lo hiciera.

_No temas…no te haré daño….confía en mí_ – le dijo cariñosamente el castaño rozando sus labios.

La peliazul accedió ya que ella sabía muy bien que aquel hombre jamás sería capaz de lastimarla y mucho menos hacerla sufrir, por lo que lo dejó avanzar una vez más. Entonces el joven descendió su mano hasta esa parte de su virginal cuerpo e introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior, separando los pliegues femeninos, para luego masajear su clítoris.

_Ta…taiki…_ - Una exquisita sensación de satisfacción llegó a Ami con aquellas caricias, pronto comenzó a mover las caderas al compás de los dedos del joven que se introducían una y otra vez en ella, conduciéndola a disfrutar de su primer orgasmo.

Taiki sonrió satisfecho cuando la vio retorcerse entre sus brazos, jadeando satisfecha. Sin embargo no supo como, pero en un determinado momento de distracción la muchacha hizo un rápido movimiento para quedar ahora sobre él, lo cual le gustó al castaño pues de vez en cuando Ami sabía como tomar las riendas de sus acciones demostrando así su lado salvaje.

La muchacha supo que después de aquello era necesario hacerle saber al castaño que también podía ser atrevida si se lo proponía o al menos esa era la idea y que podía ser capaz de satisfacerlo como él lo hizo con ella.

Besó el tórax del joven arrancando algunos suspiros por parte de él al sentir la suavidad de sus labios, luego descendió por su abdomen, acariciando cada parte de esa zona hasta que finalmente se topó con la toalla que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo masculino. Se sorprendió un poco al notar cierta protuberancia en ese lugar, pero aquello se debía a la excitación del momento y entonces volvió a sonrojarse al saber lo que estaba punto de hacer.

El castaño sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones cuando una mano de la peliazul desató la toalla y tocó su miembro ya erecto, acariciándolo con timidez en un primer momento, pero al oír los fuertes suspiros del joven fueron tomando más impulso.

_Ami…aaahh…_ - se sentía desfallecer por el agradable toque de la muchacha en aquel lugar, no obstante se percató de que estaba a punto de llegar a su propio culminación por lo que la detuvo y en un certero movimiento quedo sobre ella de nuevo.

_¿Taiki?_ – Ami pensó que la acción tomada le había enfadado, sin embargo la voz del castaño algo ronca por la pasión la hizo cambiar de opinión.

_Ya no aguanto más Ami….te deseo_ – Taiki la miró fijamente esperando conocer su respuesta.

_Hazme tuya_ – susurró ávidamente la peliazul besando otra sus fogosos labios.

Seguro de su decisión, el castaño quitó la última prenda que lo separaba de ella, se posicionó entre las piernas de la muchacha y con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrarla.

Ami sintió una presión en su sexo al notar la intromisión del joven, y se aferró a él tratando de acostumbrarse a ello. Taiki seguía avanzando en su interior cuando de repente advirtió algo que no se esperaba.

_Ami…acaso tú…_ - preguntó casi en un susurro el castaño, puesto que siempre había imaginado (aunque no le gustara) que la peliazul y Richard ya habrían hecho el amor alguna ocasión, sin embargo esto parecía no cumplirse con ellos.

La muchacha captó lo que el quería decirle y solo optó por acariciar su rostro, acercándose hasta su oído, para luego susurrarle algunas palabras – _Puedes continuar Taiki…yo solo quiero pertenecerte a ti…_ - manifestó la joven con total seguridad.

Taiki reaccionó ante sus palabras y continuó, teniendo mucho mas cuidado en la penetración, pero al introducirse totalmente notó que el cuerpo de la peliazul se tensó por uno instantes.

_Tranquila…todo esta bien…sólo relájate_ - Acarició con delicadeza su cabello, esperando con ello aminorar un poco la tensión.

Algunos segundos después supo que ella ya estaba lista porque su cuerpo empezaba a moverse contra el suyo, entonces decidió menearse lentamente al asegurarse de que la muchacha ya estaba bien.

Sus caderas se movían al compás, la muchacha enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de él y los gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros conforme se incrementaban los vaivenes deljoven. Ami sentía su cuerpo desfallecer y una creciente sensación en su intimidad como la vez anterior anunciándole que se encontraba cerca de terminar.

Muy pronto una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo totalmente apretando más las piernas para sentir con totalidad el miembro del joven que aún la embestía, un par de movimientos más y el castaño también llegó al clímax. Taiki cayó encima de ella tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y lo mismo sucedía con Ami, quien sentía como unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

_Te amo..._ – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven el cual acariciaba su mejilla.

Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al saber la verdad y sobre todo porque ella también sentía lo mismo. Ahora estaba completa, puesto que él yacía a su lado y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

_También te amo Taiki….más de lo que te imaginas_ – confesó emocionada la peliazul escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño quien besó sus cabellos.

_Cierto…lo había olvidado_… - dijo el muchacho levantándose cuidadosamente, cogiendo una pequeña caja.

La peliazul lo observaba confusa cuando el muchacho se acercó hasta ella otra vez y se arrodilló, para luego tomar su mano y mirarla fijamente.

_¡Cásate conmigo!_ – una nueva frase que la dejó aun más sorprendida que la anterior.

_¿Qué?_ – la única palabra que pudo articular al encontrarse pasmada.

_Quiero que te cases conmigo_ – volvió a hablar suavemente el castaño

La peliazul sintió que nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, jamás creyó que en una sola noche muchas cosas buenas pudieran sucederle a ella, pero el destino era algo impredecible y agradeció por que fuera así.

_¡Vamos…no será tan malo ser mi esposa!…prometo ser un buen esposo_ – comentó divertido el joven acariciando su mano. Acto seguido la peliazul rió ante su comentario y secó aquellas gotas cristalinas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

_Si es así…acepto_ – respondió Ami contenta.

Al escuchar su respuesta Taiki la volvió a besar pero esta vez con mucho más ímpetu, quitándole completamente el aire de los pulmones.

_Sabes..._ – comentó la muchacha recobrando el aliento - _ este sillón es incómodo con ambos encima_ – Taiki rió ante su comentario y se levantó. Luego se acercó hasta Ami para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla cargada a la recámara.

_Entonces será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación….porque supongo que tu cama es mucho más cómoda ¿no es así?_ – dijo pícaramente el castaño, ocasionando que la joven volviera a sonrojarse - _Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto…_ - comentó divertido el castaño mirando fijamente los ojos azules de ella, quién sonrió por el comentario.

_Opino lo mismo_ – le dijo la muchacha posando su cabeza en el torso desnudo de Taiki mientras entraban juntos a la habitación.

Y así pasaron el resto de la velada, intercambiando palabras de amor, demostrando mutuamente los profundos sentimientos que se tenían y entregándose una vez más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**1 año después:**

_Buenos días Setsuna_ – saludó amenamente Ami, dirigiéndose a la peliverde quien se alegro de verla.

_Buenos días Señora Kou, que sorpresa verla por aquí_ – respondió de igual manera la mujer mirándola afectuosamente.

_Pues…decidí escaparme por unos momentos, no me gusta estar en casa sin hacer nada_ - comentó con pesadez la joven.

_Me imagino…pero recuerde que ya no esta en estado de hacer mucho trajín_ – manifestó la peliverde posando una mano en el abultado vientre de Ami quien sonrió.

_Es cierto…Taiki está muy nervioso por ello_ – respondió la peliazul riendo divertida.

_Me imagino…es su primer hijo, de seguro debe estar muy feliz_ – Setsuna siempre supo que esos dos terminarían juntos a pesar de la terquedad que mostraban al principio.

_Si lo vieras…cada vez que llega a casa trae algo…creo que nuestro hijo tendrá ropa y juguetes hasta que cumpla 10 años_ – la peliverde rió ante el comentario de su jefa, pues no esperaba ver a Taiki Kou en una situación como esa.

_Iré a verlo por un instante a ver si me da algo de trabajo para llevar a casa y así distraerme_ – finalmente las dos mujeres se despidieron.

_¿Puedo pasar?_ – preguntó la muchacha tocando la puerta.

_¿Ami?... ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando_ – con rapidez el castaño se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en una silla.

_Estaba aburrida en casa y decidí venir a hacerles una visita_ – Ami tomó unos documentos que su ahora esposo había estado leyendo.

_Entiéndeme…me preocupas porque ya estas en las últimas semanas del embarazo_ – Taiki se arrodilló a su lado y acarició el vientre de casi 9 meses de su amada esposa.

_Te entiendo…pero quiero hacer mis cosas con normalidad hasta que llegue el momento_ - el castaño se acercó hasta ella y la besó.

_Esta bien…pero nada de excederse, ¿entendido?_ – manifestó más relajado el joven regresando a su asiento.

_Ahora que me prometiste dejarme hacer mis cosas le pediré a Setsuna que me envíe algún requerimiento y luego me iré a casa_ – Ami estaba a punto de levantarse cuando repentinamente un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su vientre, causando que se sentara de nuevo.

_¿Ami? ¿Qué pasa?_ – Taiki notó el extraño suceso y se aproximó hasta ella, advirtiendo la expresión de dolor que mostraba su rostro.

_Creo que…se rompió la fuente…_ - exclamó entrecortadamente la peliazul, tratando de respirar como lo hacía en las lecciones de maternidad.

_¿Quéeee?_ - vociferó el castaño sorprendido. Reaccionando unos segundos después le pidió a Setsuna que llamara a una ambulancia la cual trasladaría a Ami hasta el hospital general.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ya puede pasar Señor Kou_ – una enfermera le hizo un gesto a Taiki para que entrara a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa.

_Hola cariño… ¿cómo te sientes?_ – preguntó algo preocupado.

_Ya estoy mejor…pero ya estoy empezando a dilatar_ – confesó nerviosa la peliazul, tomando la mano de él para así sentir su apoyo.

_Todo estará bien…además Seiya y Serena estarán al tanto de ti_ – le comento el castaño sonriendo.

_Si lo se, hace unos instantes estuvieron aquí para ver como iba el trabajo de parto..._ – Ami suspiró ya que a pesar de la preparación previa, todo era distinto cuando se estaba viviendo en carne propia aquel momento.

_Hola hermanito..._ - un pelinegro se hacía presente en el cuarto, sonriendo alegremente, acompañado por una rubia quien sonreía de la misma forma.

_Hola_ – respondió el castaño acercándose hasta su hermano y su cuñada, quienes trabajan como doctor y enfermera respectivamente en ese hospital.

Serena dio una última revisión a la muchacha y luego miró a Seiya, asintiendo, quien a su vez la imitó.

_Bueno veo que Ami ya esta lista para traer al mundo a mi sobrino así es que preparemos todo_ – el pelinegro se colocó la bata quirúrgica y luego los guantes.

Serena por otro lado le dio a Taiki la suya para que pudiera estar presente en aquel gran acontecimiento que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre.

_¿Estás lista Ami?...cuando te pida que pujes lo haces, ¿entendido?_ – las palabras de Seiya eran suaves para aminorar la tensión por la que pasaba su cuñada.

La peliazul asintió y entonces la mano de su esposo se cerró sobre la suya. Serena sonrió al ver a la pareja en un momento tan especial como ese, y luego posó su mirada en el aparato que controlaba los latidos del bebé.

_Muy bien…1, 2…3….puja_ – al escuchar esa palabra Ami empezó a pujar con toda la fuerza que tenía, los dolores eran insoportables, pero aun así trataba de seguir adelante.

_Bien…descansa_ – Serena se acercó a ella secando su frente con un pequeño pañuelo – _Otra vez empezamos….puja_ – Ami volvió a hacer lo que su cuñado le pedía. Su mano se cerraba con fuerza en la de su esposo quién miraba expectante la escena.

_Falta poco Ami….ya puedo ver la cabeza…solo un poco más_ – la joven hizo un último esfuerzo y entonces cuando dejó de pujar escuchó el llanto del recién nacido, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Taiki no sabía como reaccionar al ver a su hijo por primera vez, un sentimiento de calidez lo embargó y luego posó sus labios en los de Ami quién solo atinó a corresponderle.

_Aquí esta el pequeño_ – Serena se había encargado de asear a la criatura, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ami lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo admiró enternecida, ya que no podía creer que un ser tan hermoso podía haber habitado dentro de ella durante algún tiempo que se le hizo una eternidad.

_Míralo Taiki…!es precioso!_ – exclamó conmovida, acariciando las pequeñas manos del bebé.

_Es igual a ti_ – comentó el castaño acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo.

_Ya lo creo…porque si se pareciera a Taiki no sería así de simpático_ – murmuró Seiya con diversión y recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la rubia.

_¿Y como lo llamarán?_ – preguntó entusiasmada la rubia quién estaba abrazada de su esposo.

_Se llamará Hotaru…_ - respondió Taiki cogiendo al pequeño entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, puesto que a su parecer se veía tan frágil.

_Es un bonito nombre...por cierto Yaten y Mina ya están en camino_ – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor.

Minutos después el menor de los Kou y su novia entraban en la habitación, trayendo consigo un ramo de flores y un enorme peluche de un oso que cargaba uno más pequeño.

_Felicidades hermano…al fin eres padre_ – Yaten estrechó la mano del castaño quien sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho – _Felicidades a ti también Ami…_ - manifestó el platinado acercándose hasta su cuñada, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y entregarle las flores.

_Gracias_ – respondieron los nuevos padres.

_Déjenme cargarlo, ¿si?_ – manifestó una Mina muy emocionada.

_Vaya Yaten….eso me suena a que tu serás el siguiente_ – Seiya miraba con picardía a su hermano menor que bufó algo molesto ante el comentario del pelinegro.

_No molestes….creo que el que debería estar preparándose eres tu, ¿no te parece?_ – contraatacó el peliplateado alzando una ceja en señal de victoria.

_Pues eso será pronto…_ - advirtió el pelinegro cruzando los brazos.

_Como sea…._ – Yaten se alejó de su hermano y fue a ver a su nuevo sobrino.

Mina y Serena pasaron toda la tarde tomando varias fotos del bebé y a los orgullosos padres quienes no paraban de sonreír ante los continuos gestos graciosos que su pequeño hijo hacía.

Más tarde ese mismo día….

_¿No irás a descansar?_ – preguntó la peliazul al ver a Taiki aún a su lado.

_No te preocupes, estaré aquí hasta que te duermas y luego iré a la casa_ – el castaño admiraba a su esposa quien cargaba al pequeño niño quien ahora dormía.

_Gracias…_ - murmuró la muchacha mirando fijamente a Taiki el cual se quedó aturdido por sus palabras.

_¿Por qué me agradeces?_ – inquirió el joven.

_Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo_ – respondió la peliazul sonriéndole con calidez y dulzura.

Taiki suspiró conmovido, ya que el futuro que tuvo planeado no se parecía en lo absoluto a este. Siempre imaginó que se quedaría solo y que nadie llegaría a amarlo, sin embargo se había equivocado completamente debido a que su mundo dio un giro inesperado trayendo consigo la felicidad nunca pensada.

_Te amo…_ - se aproximó hasta la joven y la besó con ternura, luego posó sus labios en la cabeza del pequeño que estaba completamente dormido.

_Yo también_ – respondió la peliazul de la misma manera sin dejar de mirarlo.

No sabían si el destino les traería nuevos obstáculos, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era que si se encontraban juntos nada ni nadie podría con ellos. Pues una vez más se dieron cuenta de que el amor puede cruzar las fronteras mas inesperadas.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡¡Al fin!!! Ante todo mil disculpas por el retraso del último capítulo, pero es que tuve un pequeño problema con la "inspiración" que de un momento a otro se me fue de paseo y no regresaba. Es por eso que no deseo que se haya afectado del todo el capítulo, ya que tenía planeado poner algunas cosillas más pero ya no deseaba alargarlo en vista de que temía arruinar el final xD.

También debo disculparme por las imágenes del capítulo anterior, puesto que no me había percatado de que no se veían dentro del fic, por lo que las pondré en mi perfil para que las puedan ver. (Ahora si xDu)

Ahora quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de seguir y apoyarme con este corto proyecto:

Leonor de Eboli

Katabrecteri

KaitoKid19

Gidhe

Malkav-itzi

Ttaioi

Loveyoochun

Ginsei

Sailor O

Chicos realmente aprecio su apoyo, ya que sin ustedes no hubiera podido ser posible que esto se llevara a cabo, en serio, ¡son lo máximo! Y espero verlos en mis futuras creaciones.

También agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic y que no dejaron review (la próxima dejen…son gratuitos xDu) Es así como termino esta historia deseando haya sido de su total agrado. ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
